Hey I just met you
by bitchimawesome
Summary: What if Finnick and Peeta didn't live in Panem but in the US? What if they went to the same school? What if Peeta likes Finnick?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Please be easy on me, I'm not very skilled at writing :3, and please review, depending on the reviews I'll know if it's worth or not to continue this story. If you have any ideas, write them in a review or PM me :D

Warning: Mature language and M on M explicit content in later chapters (if there is any at all :!). Don't tell me I didn't warn you:P

I woke up and saw the clock… DAMN! 8:50! I was sure gonna be late, SHIT! If I don't manage to get in time that bitch English teacher's gonna make all a fuck about this. I just put the first things I found in my wardrobe, tried to get my hair ready and had a quick breakfast. High School was sure stressful, and just how lucky I was, I had English on first period. Went running and got there 5 minutes late, actually I thought I'd arrive later.

"Mr. Mellark, late again? Well bad for you; please take a sit next to Mr. Odair"

All I did was whisper she was a cunt, and looked for this Mr. Odair, honestly I didn't know who he was and I think we only shared English class. I waved at Madge and Gale, my best friends and asked them who Odair was.

"You don't know for real?"

"No Madge, I don't think I've even met him"

She pointed to a guy I had never seen before, I couldn't have a good look at him as he was far from Madge and Gale.

"Dude, go sit now before that whore starts yellin at you"

"Ok, I'm going"

"See ya in break man"

I waved a quick bye and quickly moved next to this Odair dude.

"Hey" I think it was love at first sight, he was just perfect, bronze skin and hair, and he was big and all muscled up.

"H-Hey" It took me a while to answer as I was just there staring at him

"I'm Finnick"

"I-I am Peeta"

"Nice to meet you" He smiled at me, I didn't even know anything else than his name but I already felt like I fell in love with him. I sat next to him and took out a pen and a notebook from my bag.

We didn't talk again in the whole period, and it felt a little awkward, well at least for me. I was still wondering why I hadn't met this hot dude before…

*RING!*

"Ok guys, you can go into break now" Before I reached Madge and Gale, I noticed Finnick's eyes. They were just stunning, deep green, like soft emeralds.

"Bye Peeta, see you around"

"See you" I felt like I blushed a little bit, but I think he didn't notice, I'd be dead if he did.

I caught up on Gale and Madge as I got out

"So, how was Finnick?" Madge was seriously a curious one

"Yeah dude! You looked like just checkin him up" I just loved the way Gale was so understanding with me. When I admitted I was gay he didn't even care, he was like 'Dude what's the prob with it? I'm fine with you having crushes on guys so don't feel like I would reject you or shit'. Admitting it to Madge was just alike, so he felt accepted the way he was.

"Well, maybe I was checking him a little bit…"

"Little bit? You looked like eye-raping him"

"HAHA Madge, no but he really is a hot one"

"Looks like someone is having a crush around"

"You got a crush on Gale and I don't say damn so shut up girl"

"No I don't!"

"No she doesn't!" Gale was skeptic to it, but the crush thing was a real thing, though not all like 'Oh my God, Gale I have a really big crush on you since forever' Not like that but Madge had a real crush on Gale.

"So are you gonna get married? Have kids? Buy a vacation house in Malibu? I wanna be the Godmother of one of your kids"

"Calm yo tits! I mean he is really hot, but I have no intention in marrying him. Anyways who is he and why hadn't I acknowledged him before?"

"Ok, he is Finnick fucking Odair; the boy everyone thinks is perfect. He is sexy and smart by the way, he is a good boy and very nice to be with, or at least that's what everyone says. And why hadn't you acknowledged him, is because he just started having classes with us, as you're late most of the time you weren't here for when he introduced himself"

*RING!*

"Fucking hell, we have chemistry"

"C'mon Gale, chemistry is cool"

"Madge please, I don't understand shit in the whole class"

"Then sit next to me, and Peeta can sit next to Finnick"

"Oh yeah" They both looked at me with some weird pedophile look

"You gonna burn in hell… Finnick has chemistry with us too?"

"He has almost all classes with us" You just have to love Gale's Poker Faces

"Ok, but stop teasing me you little bitches"

We laughed and then walked to the chemistry lab

There was Finnick

"Hey Finnick, can I uh… sit next to you?"

"Sure Peeta"

Awkward silence and then he started

"I like chemistry"

"You do? Me too!"

Then we just started talking about what we liked and disliked, I discovered his favorite food was seafood, his favorite sport was basketball just like me, he loved swimming and he loved the color blue

"Just like your eyes, that's the tone of blue I love, and you, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, not bright orange, but soft like the sunset"

"Curious that one" He smiled at me, and I just felt like melting to him.

Then about music…

"Well, I like rock or alternative. I'm crazy about Guns N'Roses, Linkin Park, Aerosmith and Coldplay. I don't like things like dubstep, forgive me the word, but it's complete shit, what about you?"

"Don't worry about it, I curse like a sailor. Talking about myself, I like indie and hip hop and electronic. Lana Del Rey, Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown, I love the way David Guetta and Avicii mix."

"I find Lana really good; she is one of the only singers who actually write songs with meanings"

We kept talking till the bell rang

"Mind if I sit next to you in the next class, you're really nice"

"Ok" I can't believe he finds me nice omg

Next class and we were all talking like we were friends from always.

Bell rang as it was lunchtime

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Finnick sitting with another guys, I was just looking for Gale and Madge.

"How did it go big boy?"

"We can say we're almost friends"

"That's my son"

"Ok you two stop that and please Peeta, can you tell us about what you two talked about?"

"First we talked about what we liked and stuffs, he complimented my eyes, or that's how I got it, anyways we're so differed yet alike in some ways too"

"THEN…" Gale and Madge were eager to know everything

"We didn't kiss or things so stop being fussy"

"Whore"

"Virgin"

"I love you too"

I had a burger, Madge had a salad and Gale had Thai food Hazelle had prepared for him.

"You're such a lucky whore! You have Thai food your mother prepared for you with love and I'm here just having a stupid salad"

"Don't suffer Madgie; you can have some if you wanna"

"Thanks"

"He said he finds me really nice" Peeta almost whispered it

"HE SAID WHAAAATTT?" Chorus feat. Madge and Gale

"When?""Where?""How?""Are you fucking?" The last one was Gale

"In chemistry and no, we're not fucking, my God Gale you're so stupid" Gale just grinned

"He also said he wanted to sit next to me in the next classes"

"OMG le dies!" I blushed like a stupid kid, and my friend Madge didn't find a better thing to do than laughing

"I'm gonna see if he asks me for my number or so"

"Don't ask him yourself for his number, be the strong one in here"

"Ok Gale, thanks"

*RING!*

"K, so what do we have now?"

"Right now German, then sport and then you coming to my house you little flirting man"

"Will your dad be at home?"

"Nope, he has work to do, being a mayor can be such shit sometimes"

"Let's go to class, Peeta is supposed to get to sit next to Finnick remember?"

"Right you are"

"May the force be ever in your favor" *SeeWhatIDidThere? No? Ok :(*

"Guten Morgen"

"Guten Morgen Herr Reichmann"

Class was fun; I discovered Finnick broke up with someone just months ago and now wanted to move on, to be honest when I heard the 'moving on' thing I felt like it was some kind of indirect.

"Herr Mellark, können sie ein bischen auf passen?"

„Ja, ja, entschuldigung"

I couldn't actually put any possible attention to the class, as I was just lost on Finnick

"So, tell me something about you"

I have to confess I was all like 'Oh God who am I' but then I started from the easy things

"Well, I am single right now"

"You single?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're such a handsome dude and you're single" That was heart stopping, I can't believe he called me handsome, now I didn't know what to say, should I compliment back or just smile at him?

I did some awkward smile/laugh and he just looked at me with tender eyes

"You're very handsome too, you should be the one who should be taken by the time"

"I don't know, I really feel like the thing with Annie was a mistake and till now I've just preferred to be alone" Did he say Annie? What if Finnick was straight? Then all the compliments and the nice things were just to be friends and didn't aim nowhere else.

"Just to put things clear between us, I am gay and if that bothers you it's ok with me"

"Why should it bother me?"

"I don't know, there's these people who is homophobic"

"You didn't think I could be one of those lifeless pathetic assholes?"

"I just met you Odair"

We laughed together for a while, oh such a lovely thing

"You're really nice Peeta"

"Thank you, you're nice too"

"There's a party this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Sure! Whose party is it?"

"Is my best friend's birthday, her name is Katniss"

"I will go" I can't believe we just practically met and now he's inviting me to a party

"Um, I guess this will be very awkward from me, but can you give me your number?" He turned tomato red, which looked cute in his perfect face

"It's not awkward don't worry" I gave him my number and the bell rang

Next period we could possibly sit together as we had P.E., I liked P.E. it was really fun, especially when it was all about basket. Today it was swimming, cool. I was walking to the changing rooms with Gale when

"Dude, don't you think is total luck for you to have a swimming period right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Changing room, YOUR CRUUUSHHHH!"

"My God Gale shut the fuck up! Somebody can hear you!"

"So what? I don't think anyone knows who'm I talking about"

"Just think about it"

"You perverted shit" Gale laughed and I thought about it, I COULD get a sneak peek from Finnick even if it was just a little one, I got lusty at the idea

"Earth to lover-boy" I snapped out of my fantasies

"There you are, fantasizing again" Sometimes I just feel like Gale can read my mind

"Wha-What?"

"Never mind, we're here" inside the changing rooms were all our sport-class mates (we were about 20 together, no no sorry 21 counting Finnick)

Everyone got changed freely getting naked with all normality, I didn't get any horny at them cuz I don't happen to find any of them sexy, I think the hottest among all is Gale, and I won't get turned on by my best friends, completely strange if I did. I was just putting my swim-shorts on as Finnick arrived. He got changed in one of the showers not showing anything to anyone, probably he's all shy and thing. He got out the shower shirtless wearing a swim-short, omg his body was perfect, a perfect 6-pack and sexy Pecs, the I noticed his nipples and just felt like pinching them, NO I should control myself. Finnick turned out to be the fastest of us in swimming, I was impressed with how fast he could cross the pool. The period was over and we went back to change, again everyone was naked, well except Finnick, he took a shower and got his clothes on in the shower, giving me no possibility to possibly look at anything. Damn… I put my clothes on and said bye to Gale, as I was getting out I heard

"Hey Peeta!" I thought it was Gale so I just turned around with an "EH?" but it was Finnick, my God

"Can I walk with you?" More than impressed I answered a kind "Sure"

I texted Madge to see where she was

Yo Madge girl,

Where's you

Peeta x

I got an instant reply

I'm already out waiting so move your lazy ass!

Madge xx

I and Finnick got to the door and I saw Madge standing there

"Move it ass!" She was sure an impatient hoe

"Coming!" I turned and said

"Bye Finnick" just going for a wave-goodbye and he hugged me. Yup you read that right, he HUGGED me, at first it was kind of weird cuz all the people I was used to hug were Madge and Gale, so I was like 'wtf?' but then felt him hugging me and I was like 'me gusta' ok I have to confess I thought of everything in perverted way, but forgive me, what would've you done? And still, we've only known each other for a day, I said a quick bye and walked to Madge. Now that we were far from school and Finnick she started teasing me

"HE HUGGGGEEEEDDD YYYOOOUUUU! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"

I turned all red

"How sweet"

"It's not sweet!"

"Yes it is!" Ok it was but I like to argue with my girl, all the way to her house was all teasing me

"Get over it already"

"Asdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjsdfgh how do you expect me to get over it"

Madge opened the door, so we got in, took of our shoes and walked upstairs to her room.

"Now tell me everything"

"What everything?"

"You and him"

"Oh ok, I'll make a summary out of it. I think I don't have a single chance with him, as I think he's totally straight. He doesn't mind me being gay, and he invited me to his best friend's party tomorrow"

"Why do you think you have no chance? Not every guy hugs another guy, and lol he can be bi"

"Still he told me he had just broken up with some Annie"

"So?"

"I don't know, I'm as confused as fuck"

"Aww come here big boy" We hugged long, then she said

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"I bought all the Nightmare on the Elm Street movies"

"Cool!" My passion: horror movies

We watched movies from 1 to 4 in her living room couch and I got tired and Madge's dad got home, we said hi and he walked upstairs

"I think I'll go home now" *YAWN*

"You can sleep over if you wanna"

"Ok but lemme tell my mom" I called mom

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, still at Madge's?"

"Yeah, can I sleep over at hers?"

"Ok honey, see you tomorrow"

"Bye have a good night" I hung up and looked for my Madge-house pijamas (a big shirt and boxers) I got changed and walked back to the couch.

"You look sexy in your pijamas"

"Thank you young lady" We laughed a while and she went to put her pijamas on, I felt like talking a little bit to Mr. Undersee

"Hey Mr. Undersee can I come in?"

"Sure Peeta, you're at home""Since my dad and my mom got divorced Mr. Undersee has been the closest to a father I've had since

"How have you been Mr. Undersee?"

"Oh Peeta I told you to call me Martin, and good thank you what about you?"

"I'm also fine, thank you"

We talked about school and then he asked

"What about love life, have you found anyone already?" I blushed, why the hell do I have to blush every time someone asks me about this?

"Uh… eh… well…"

"So you have?" He grinned

"Well maybe.. someone…"

"What's his name"

I told him everything about Finnick

"I see" He said

Madge came

"Oh here you are!"

I said bye to Mr. Undersee, left his room and went to Madge's. I was too tired to keep talking so I took the inflatable mattress and went to sleep.

*InsertRebeccaBlackSingingFri dayHere*

I woke up an woke Madge up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter hope you like it, it's a little bit short, but I promise a way longer one on Sunday. As I said I'm not skilled at writing or being creative so please go easy on me :3 Oh and review, please, you can review with comments, things you don't like or like, ideas, or just anything. If you'd like to know what happens next, review with your username saying you wanna know what the hell happens next, so I can PM you, and if none of these but you want to say I should keep on writing this story, review saying so, it'd mean the world to me :* **

Peeta: Can I just stop blushing? **Me: But why? It's cute :3** Peeta: I don't wanna- **Me: Fuck you, I said you look cute :3**

"What is it"

"I can't sleep"

"Well, keep trying"

"I'm for real"

"Yea me too"

"I had a nightmare"

"What was it about"

"It was me and Finnick we were already y'know uh in something" my god got a red tomato, can I just stop blushing and stuff?

"And…"

"Well eh all the school was making fun of us cuz we weren't normal at all and ten he left me cuz he didn't want to be the center of laughs"

"First that wouldn't possibly happen cuz you know, maybe they don't know 100% you're not straight or maybe they haven't even realized but you and I know they don't give a single fuck about it" She had a solid point

"An second I don't think Finnick is the kind of guy who'd leave you for such a thing" Make it two

"Ok but…"

"Buy my ass"

"Can I cuddle you?"

"Come here honey" She was a real friend, there when you need her. We fell asleep again

*InsertAlarmRingingHere*

"Fuck dat"

"Good morning to you too darling" she wasn't much of a morning person

"Fuck you"

"Then I'll shower first"

"Fuck you"

I took a shower and went down to eat breakfast. Mr. Undersea was there cooking a continental breakfast, which is my favorite, he liked to consent me a lot, even if he wasn't even my real father.

"Good morning Mr. Undersee" I smiled and took a sit in the dinner room

"Please Peeta, call me Martie, and good morning to you too"

"Well um… Mr. Martie"

"Just Martie" This was sure awkward

"Mr. Undersea you know I won't get used"

"Fine then, omg these kids of nowadays" He served me breakfast and Madge, now in a better mood, came in

"Good morning you both"

We three had breakfast then

"You can sleep over here today again" Mr. Undersea enjoyed my company

"I can't sorry, I have a party tonight"

"Is that so? Well then bye and have a good day" Madge and I said bye and got off to school.

At school we caught up with Gale.

"What happened to you?"

"Posy, THAT happened" He looked like he hadn't slept in years

Well death, chapter one, we had Spanish. But Finnick didn't seem to be there

He wasn't there in any class.

"What could have possibly happen to him?"

"Maybe he's sick or something"

"I don't know, he was supposed to come to give me the address of the party, he can text me it, but you know it'd be 10 times better if he came"

"Right, what a hoe he is"

"HEY, don't talk about him like that"

"I'm sorry lover boy"

"You better be Hawthorne"

"Gonna make me be?"

"Maybe" I rubbed my fist to his face and we laughed

Lunch and he wasn't there.

"I don't know what could've happened to him"

We spent all the lunchtime wondering what could have happened to my platonic crush

*RING*

And magically Mr. Perfection was there. In class he looked for me, hugged me and asked me if he could sit next to me, to what I answered with an excited yes, well yes excited but not way too much.

"I just came to school to give you the address to the party" He came for me? How could I possibly resist to such a thing

"Well… uh hehe" I felt important and put my best 'interesting guy' face, he didn't have to come as he could just have texted me, so he came because he wanted to be with me, still making up this scenarios in my head we didn't talk again in the rest of the period, I just looked at him from time to time, god he was so sexy. School finished and I walked with Madge and Gale to the school exit.

I got a text

Hey Peeta, see you at the party

Finnick xx

Oh my god me gusta. This guy was the bestest, I was eager for the party, so I practically ran home, then took a shower and then groomed up, it was 7 pm and the party started at 8:30, I didn't want to be the first awkward guest to arrive but then I remembered Finnick said he's be there since 7 but still you know it'll be as awkward as hell. 8:30 finally, I took a cab and got to there in a blink. Wow, this Katniss-girl house was very big. In the door was a guard, I gave him my name, he looked at the list and let me in. The house's living room was so beautifully decorated, as I was still looking the room up, Finnick appeared, with a sexy shirt that drew all his muscles perfectly and with tight jeans, I could practically see his bulge, lust filled my eyes as we hugged.

"I'm glad you came" He looked very happy

"I wouldn't have left you" Indirect at a perfect 100%

"Wait a second, I want you to meet Katniss"

"Ok" I wanted to know who this Katniss girl was because she was Finnick's best friend

"Hey, I'm Katniss" The most beautiful girl I've seen in my whole life was standing in front of me, if I weren't into guys I'd have fallen in love with this girl

"I'm Peeta, oh and happy birthday"

"Thank you" She smiled at me and asked

"Come to the yard, the party is out there" She took me by the hand and Finnick followed

The party looked amazing, a lot of people was there dancing. The music was more than perfect, Coldplay's Charlie Brown was playing, I loved that song.

"Wanna dance?" Why would I refuse? I wanted Finnick but she was having the birthday

"Sure" We danced a lot, but I didn't find Finnick among the crowd.

"Do you know where Finnick is?"

"Nope, but if he isn't here he should be in my room"

"Oh"

"Second floor, fifth door in the right" She winked and went for a drink, I really liked this chic cuz she was easy going. I walked up and went to the fifth door in the right, effectively he was there laying in the bed doing nothing.

"Hey Finnick" He sat when he heard me

"Hey Peeta, having fun?"

"Yeah it's very fun down there, but why are you here?" He blushed, so cute, and answered

"I don't uh… like parties much…" I embraced him

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm not very good with people" LIES, he was as charming as hell

"You're not"

"That's how I feel, plus I'm too shy to be doing anything with a crowd like that" I embraced him

"It's ok Finnick" He looked so cute, I can't resist. I softly moved his face so it'd meet mine, we looked at each other in the eye and then

"Finnick we need to talk about something"

"What is it?"

"I think… I… I… have a…crush on you" His face brightened and he looked the happiest I've ever seen him be

"R-really?"

"Yes" He looked amazed, but not the amazed-creped out I waited him to be, I carried on with my confession "Since we first met, I felt this chemistry between us, it was totally inevitable not to notice"

"I-I think I've felt that way too" Oh God I wanted to…

"Maybe more than a crush, I think I like you, which is pretty stupid from me as we've only known for 2 days. Still I feel like melting for you since that first time I was near you" He blushed and looked away

"Peeta, I don't know what to think, I think I like you too, but I'm just out of this relationship that was more like a rollercoaster"

"Don't worry, I knew I had no chance with you anyways, I'll leave you alone…" I stood up ready to leave when he grabbed my hand

"No, please stay with me" *Always* He hugged me

"I feel like there could be something very strong and beautiful between us, but the wounds from before haven't healed at all" I kept silence

"Could we… just be friends?" NO, I wanted to be more than friends but what now

"Sure Finnick, don't worry"

"You sure?"

"Yea, it's cool with me" Uh-uh, not real

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, we'll go at your pace, I don't want to push you" I noticed his lips, they looked warm and soft, I wanted them, maybe I'm a little bit too selfish, but just for me. He softly made a way thru my face with his hand, warm and big, just what I needed, but what I couldn't ask for.

"Finnick, it's still early, and the party is still going, wanna come downstairs?"

"I don't think-"

"C'mon Finnick it'll be fun, I'm not leaving you" His face brightened at this

"Ok" He said with a smile on his tender face "But wait me a sec, I'll catch up to you in the yard" I went downstairs and Katniss came

"So how was it?"

"Nothing"

"How's that? Did that idiot do you something"

"No don't worry, he said he just hadn't recovered from his past relationship"

"The thing with Annie…"

"Who's that Annie?" Forgive m but I couldn't let curiosity to kill me

"Finnick go involved with this girl, who was a little bit crazy. They broke up like 5 times, and in 3 of them she was drunk"

"That's awful!"

"She hurt Finn a lot, that's why I wanted you to be with Finnick, since he first told me about you I knew you were the right one for him, it's a pity he is such a dumbass"

"Thank you" I think I blushed but I'm not sure at all, when Finnick came downstairs, grabbed me by the hand and took me to the backyard. Cool, She wolf was playing, I love Sia's voice and mixed with David Guetta this song is heaven. I and Finnick danced all night long. At 2 am I started feeling a little bit tired but I didn't wanna go, I wanted to spend every second of my life with Finnick, but he noticed I was tired

"Peeta, you look tired, want me to drive you home?"

"Thank you, I'd love to" We said bye to Katniss and then he drove me home. When we got there I just said bye and he hugged me the tightest he had ever.

I had to tell Gale and Madge about this, but that would be tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 3****rd**** chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, a lot of things happen right now so lol ;) As I always say, please go easy on me as I'm useless at writing and being creative. I know it's not the length I promised, but I have been very very very very busy lately, so I'm actually updating today for a miracle. Oh and please review with anything, things you like, don't like, ideas, any comment, how you feel about the story, it'd really mean a lot to me :*]**

Peeta: Why do you keep writing? **Me: Cuz I wanna, and cuz I don't have a proper life :3 **Peeta: You made me get dumped bitch **Me: C'mon you weren't dumped **Peeta: He said he didn't want anything with me -_- **Me: Don't worry about it ;), and because everyone wins something , here have some fever and headache :3 **Peeta: Wha-!? **Me: Shut! ^-^**

When the alarm rang next morning, my head was about to explode. Fuck, I had to get a headache today, how awesome. I felt like the headache was beating me, and I fell back asleep. When I woke up after the nap, I found my mom in my room taking my temperature.

"Honey, you have fever"

"How much"

"106" I think Gale and Madge will have to come here after all

I texted them to see if they could drop by, and they said ok. An hour later Madge was knocking, I heard she said hi to my mom and now she was coming upstairs.

"Tell meeeeeee!"

"Hey, yes I'm fine, just with a little bit of fever, but I'm alright what about you?"

"LOL shut up, tell me how was the party" I sat to tell her how the party where I got dumped had been, but I couldn't stay sit so I laid back

"He told me he thought we could have something very special together-"

"OH MY SHIT!"

"But then he dumped me"

"EH?"

"He told me he was just out a relationship, and he hadn't recovered at all. Lame and typical lie"

"Maybe he was telling the truth"

"How could I be sure?"

"He doesn't seem to be an asshole, I mean only an asshole would've dumped you that way"

"I don't know what to think"

"I don't blame you, if I were you I'd be in the same argument with myself" I got a text that exact second

Hey Peeta, wanna hang out today? I really wanna see you

Finnick xx

"Omg he texted me" She quickly took my phone as she heard that

"OMFS asdfghjkasdfghjkasdfghjk I can't believe this! He is totally asking you out on a date!"

"No he isn't, he just wants to hang out"

"Can't you see? He is like totally crazy for you"

"Shut up" I think I blushed, never mind, for fuck

"I don't understand why he dumped me last night, and now he wants to see me"

"Don't be stupid, he didn't dump you ass bitch, he just ain't ready to be with someone"

"But-"

"AND he said he wanted something with you remember ?"

"What if he didn't actually mean it"

"What if you shut the fuck up and just accept the things like they are. For fuck's sake"

"Ok but don't get all sassy"

"Oh you no want me get'n all sassy eh?" She's so funny, I don't actually wonder why we're friends. And I replied Finnick's text

Hey :* I can't go out :( I'm a little bit ill, and I can't even leave my bed :s But thanks anyways

Peeta x

What a pity :( If you want I can go to your house to take care of you

Finnick xx

"He texted back" Again, she grabbed my phone like it was a life-death matter

"That's it, you guys are like totally fucking" I couldn't hold a poker face

"Idiot"

"Kidding, tell him yes, tell him you need him, tell him you want him, tell him you desire him-"

"Oh c'mon Undersee, I'll just tell him that this time I'm passing"

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Uh, no"

"Then why the fuck will you pass a perfect opportunity like this"

"Because you're here already taking care of me" I put the best puppy face I could

"Then I'm leaving"

"Why"

"So you guys are ALL alone"

"My mom is downstairs"

"Never mind you know what I mean you ugly bitch"

"Ok then"

If you want you can come :3

Peeta x

I'm on my way :+

Finnick xxx

Madge left, and 15 minutes later Finnick was sitting there in my bed, looking like he needed to say something

"What is it?"

[…]

"Finnick"

"Eh?" Like he just snapped out of a dream

"You look like you need to say something"

"Me?"

"Yes" Now he looked like worried about something

"N-no why do you th-think that…"

"You can trust me" He was boiling red, and I here wondering what the hell would he want to say after all

"I-me eh…" I was about to say 'what?' when he leaned for a kiss. He pressed his soft lips against mines. What the hell? Didn't he say he wasn't ready or shit? Why was I worried over that? Never mind, fuck in everything and I just enjoyed that kiss, the kiss I had craved for, was happening. He tasted like cherry, mind blowing, he opened up and I could explore every inch of his mouth with my tongue, the kiss lasted for at least 4 minutes, when he broke it.

"I'm so sorry Peeta-" And a tear started running down his perfect face, I embraced him

"What is it, why do you cry?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold, I needed, badly, now, I'm so sorry" Why did he apologize? He knew I wanted that as badly as he says he wanted

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize"

"I think I- um-maybe-have fallen in love with you" That- what I wanted to hear I was hearing, he says he fell in love with me, maybe I'm dreaming this, things that were way too good happened today all next to each other. Yep there is no way this could be real at all. Before I could say anything he leaned for another kiss, this one turned my lust on, those tasty cherry lips, that body, I wanted it right now, for me, only for me. I moved my hands to meet his pecs and started rubbing them, when he noticed this he grabbed my hands softly and moved them away from his body

"Peeta, I'm not ready for sex yet…" WHAT! First he says he isn't ready for a relationship, then he comes and tells me he loves me and kisses me, now he isn't ready for sex what the fuck

"Oh…" I put the best disappointed face I could

"I'm so sorry I don't mean to be hard, but I don't-I'm not-" A sad face replaced that usual tender face Finnick had. When I noticed this I snapped back to reality and cursed myself for being stupid

"It's ok Finn, I don't wanna push you to anything, we'll go at your pace" Saying this I kissed him. A soft smile drew in his face after this

"You called me Finn" He said this with some kind of excitement

"Finnick sounds a little too harsh to call you if I love you" We hugged

"I'm sorry to disappoint you…" A sad face drew back in

"It's ok I wanna go at your pace, so we'll do things when you feel like it"

"Thank you Peeta" He kissed me passionately

"You shouldn't be kissing me after all"

"Why?"

"I'm sick remember?"

"Oh right! Never mind, you're worth it" Would you like NOT melt at this, like this guy was the bestest

We spent the rest of the day doing cheesy stuff, at lunchtime, he fed me like a baby, and he said he'd sleep over. He went to his house to bring some clothes to sleep. I brought an inflatable mattress for him to sleep on, but next day's morning I woke up cuddling with him… me gusta. He woke up as he felt me moving

"Hey"

"Hey good morning"

"Weren't you sleeping on the mattress?"

"Yea but at night you were like dreaming and calling my name so I got up and felt like sleeping next to you"


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** Chapter. Hope you like it (don't think you will anyways) Review if you want me to continue this story. I cut the swearing because of someone's review, if you want the swearing back just ask for it.**

"Did I?" I say seductively

"Oh yes baby" he says making things hotter. He passionately kisses me and says

"I love you so badly, I could die"

"Me too"

"Still, I'm not sure if I'm the right one for you…" The former sexy atmosphere dies as he says that

"Why do you think that Finn?" He gets serious and caresses my face

"I think… um we like different things, we have different personalities, different attitudes towards things, I feel too shy and ashamed of myself, while I think you're looking for a strong man who's sure of himself…" He breaks-NO! IT'S YOU WHO I WANT! YOU'RE EVERYTHING WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!- I sit and stare at his beautiful face before starting

"Look Finn, you're beautiful, charming, hot, smart, funny, amusing, lovable. Basically you're perfect, all I'm looking for on a guy, and even more" When I end with his description, he blushes-HE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES-I feel like eating him raw

"Peeta, I love you and though everything you think about me, I'm afraid you'd leave me someday I start to bore you…" I lay next to him again

"I don't know why you'd bore me, you're really-" I kiss his lips softly

"Really-" Another kiss

"Really amusing" Emphasizing the really, ok? "I don't think I'd ever have enough of you and those cherry lips of yours" A smile is drawn in his face

"Cherry lips?" I feel like he cannot contain his laughter, I blush at his amusement

"Well, yea, that's how you taste" He seductively bites his lower lip-Really, how I'm I supposed to contain myself, uh?-

"A sour cherry or a sweet cherry?" He tries hard to sound like a dumb blond

"I don't remember, I think I'll have to taste you to be sure" Saying this I press my lips against his, he opens his mouth and lets my way free to explore his mouth. Cherry. Sweet&Sour. So… mind blowing. My sexual-neurone wakes up and puts attention to the situation. The kiss breaks

"So? How do you find me?"

"Sour and sweet, very mind blowing Mr. Odair"

"Do you?" He says while putting his head to rest on my chest, I take his hair and start playing with it

"Peeta"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Finn"

"It's crazy that we've only known for a lil bit of time, yet love you like I've never loved anyone before" I blush at the idea of being loved by the person I love. My sexual-neurone screams for some action, I internally give it a stay-still-look, why can't I touch him? My hands itch at the idea of passing my hands all over his perfect sexy body. Two deep sea green eyes snap me out of my fantasy

"What are you thinking about?"

"Eh… nothing, nothing at all"

"Please, tell me" I blush, I can't tell him I'm fantasizing about em… action with him. A knock on my door saves me from getting all awkward.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Thanks mom, I owe you this one. I take Finnick's hand

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure, lemme just get changed" I check my phone, and I see I have a text from Madge and another from Gale

So, how't go'n with Finn guy?! Did you asdfghjkl already :3? Ok no :$ Wutevah answer when you read this (I'm dying to know everything dude!)

Madge x

I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your house I got sick, so I can't even get up my bed (-.-) Tell me if something happens with Finnick lover boy ;)

Gale

I swiftly text back

Omg Madge girl, you can't imagine, we haven't asdfghjkl yet tho. Only kissed. Yea you read that right ;) wanna go out at night?

Peeta xx

Hope you get better dude! I also caught some random cold yesterday but I feel better today. Oh things with Finnick go sweet, and no we ain't bang'n

Peeta x

I put my phone back in my pocket and go out of the bathroom, Finnick is on his phone

"Katniss says she hopes you get better"

"Tell her I say thanks, I'm feeling better actually" How wouldn't I, with such a dude I got at home. We go down to breakfast, and when we finish he says he gotta do something at home, so we say bye and he leaves.

"What a lovely boyfriend you have honey!"

"MOM!"

"What?" She looks amused by the subject

"Let's not talk about it" I blush… more than blushing, it was like a blood transfusion to my face

"Why honey, it's a normal conversation parents hold with sons"

"Well… um… this… eh… he… he is very… um… special you know… also he makes me feel special… he says he is… in… love? With me idk really but um… he sounded very honest when he told me that… I may as well start growing feelings…. For him. Mom this is very awkward to talk with you…" She plants me a hug and says

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you, I though you'd never find that kind of goodness" I let go

"So did I…"

"Honey treat him well, and I hope you're happy together. I should be giving you the talk of pregnancies and thing, but it would be completely useless" she's just about to start laughing

"MOM!"

"Ok honey I'll leave you alone" I practically be in my room before things got awkwarder, oh my mom so sweet, yet awkward, but I love her with her awkwardness and thing. Finnick just left and I'm already missing him. So bad, I want him to kiss me now. I innerly slap myself for being so weird. Humph… I want him to be mine, just mine, so only I can pass the line with him, so my lips aren't lonely, nor my body… no… I can't think of that, it's wrong and he doesn't want it, he's too shy I think or so… well it's a pity… Then I remember and look at my phone I have a text from Madge and Gale

Sure, I'll take you to a coffee out, wanna? I am literally dying to hear about you and Finnick

Madge x

You too, well I guess this thing is in the air :s anyways did you like kiss him or stuff, and thank you for clearing the image, I did think you guys had banged (lol)

Gale

I text Madge back

Ok, someth'n like 6? Then we can go chill out at some club

Madge XX

6 is ok with me, but dude it's Sunday, like we got school tomorrow I don't think a club is a good idea -_-

Peeta XXX

So porn is it Mr. Mellark, or you're just happy to talk to me? Remember we got holiday tomorrow you retarded thing -.-" So we WILL go to a club k? ^-^

Madge XXXXXXX

Porn? HAHAHAHAHAHAH my god this girl is so funny

That's things I never get to know x_x I don't remember any holiday thing never mind, a club's't then :D

Peeta xxxx

Ok be there at 6 hunny

Madge xoxo

I go see what to wear, hard task. Considering it's fall, and it's windy I'll use a jacket. I decide myself for an Abercrombie shirt, skinny jeans and glow-in-the-dark shoes (I found them in the back part of my closet (!)) And a discreet (?) glow-in-the-dark hoodie that goes with the shoes. Fun. Club clothes, correction please, WEIRD PEOPLE club clothes if you're so nice, it's so cool to have these kind of clothes, so I'm not normal like all the normal people who are rather boring. At 6 and so Madge texts me to say she's outside. I say bye to my mom and go out to Madge's car. Just to clear things out, I'm not scared of driving, I just don't eh… have time, that's it, whatever let me be.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Madgie" I give her a fast cheek to cheek kiss

"You look very… lol awesome dude, where you got those clothes"

"Oh you know, just the back of my wardrobe"

"I'm in love with your hoodie! I swear I'll steal it someday"

"I can just give it to you"

"Lend* cuz it's yours"

"Weren't you stealing it?"

"Never mind" we laugh together and we go for something to eat. We go to a Burger King, strange she hasn't started with her interrogatory things. As long as we take our foods to the table the interrogate-Peeta-time is up, get your entries y'all.

"So you guys kissed! Asdfghjkl, oh my godsh"

"Yes…" I guess I'm blushing, I might really be

"So how was it, he looks like an AWESOME kisser, I tell you boy if he was a straightie, I'd have him for myself"

"He tastes like a cherry" cat-face

"It's wrong to get turned by your best friend's boyfriend, so you don't give me those details or I'm not responsible for my acts"

"Oh that's why I love you my Madge girl" She blows me a kiss and we start eating, or in a better description, devouring out burgers and fries. After this it was actually not as annoying to answer Madge's questions as I though. We got to the club and I heard skrillex playing. If it's a club, isn't it supposed to be playing music, like this counts like a man with epilepsy having an attack wile on a turntable. Never mind they'll change that hopefully. Inside everyone's drinking, hard, I'm glad to have gotten that burger.

"Let's go get a drink sweetheart" We move to the bar and Madge orders a martini for both of us

"Yo, who driving us home"

"My dad, and our chauffeur can take my car"

"Then cheers baby" 1 down, actually 2 and we now to vodka. SHOTS! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Yea hunny. That was good to heat up my throat. Now Kesha is playing, better-more than a million times-than skrillex. I take Madge's hand and take her to the dance floor. *1HourLater*

"Peeta, my feet hurt"

"Oh really?" Let's just say that was sarcastic

"I'm using freaking 12 cm. hi heels!"

"So?"

"I'll go for a drink"

"Fine, I don't need you, I'll buy new friends" Oh the good time we have together. Now I'm left off, I should look for someone to dance with. *AfterASearchAndAHalfLater* I can't find somebody known. Well I guess I'll have to take out someone random. Near the bar I see a guy with auburn hair, looks sexy from behind, and he's alone, ok a dance doesn't hurt anyone, and we probably won't meet again. Yes, I'll go ask him to dance.

"Hey dude-" He turn around and it's nobody but Finnick, MY Finnick, Odair. His face brightens up as he sees me

"Peeta?"

"Finn?" He kisses me

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"As we have no school tomorrow, I though of coming and having a good time, you?"

"Same, um… are you alone?"

"Nope, with Madge, you?"

"With Katniss" Ok…

"I should've called you to come with me"

"No, I should've"

"Really, why?"

"Because this-" He kisses me

"Have you been drinking, Peeta?" When Katniss appears

"Hey Peeta!" We kiss, cheek-to-cheek

"Hey Katniss!"

"How've you been?"

"Cool actually, what about you?"

"Just fine" She winks at Finnick "Now I'm gonna leave you lovebirds alone" I blush hard

"But who're you gonna be with?"

"Imma look for somebody in the crowd, I bet I'll find someone"

"My bestfriend Madge is there" I point at Madge

"Well, if she's your bestfriend I guess she'll be nice" She winks at Finnick again and goes to Madge, again we're alone

"I've drunk a lil bit"

"Who's gonna drive you home?"

"Madge's dad"

"Oh" I hug him

"No be worried about me, you seem like you haven't drunk anything"

"I haven't"

"How so?"

"I'm driving Katniss and I home"

"Madge's dad can take you, come let's drink some"

"I don't think that's all right…"

"C'mon we're driving you, so you can drink"

"Who's gonna take my car home?"

"Madge's chauffeur can do that"

"Really"

"Yea"

"Ok then…"

I take him to the bar. Then go dance some, so he doesn't get drunk so fast, and then back to the bar for some other drinks now we're worked up. Drinks away, when I'm becoming happy, he's already a step away from drunk, I bet he didn't eat anything before this

"Peeta I love you"

"I love you too Finn" He kisses me. Every time I say he kisses me, I actually mean he leans close to me and I kiss him and thing, but this time is like we switch places. He kisses me with such passion, like no time before, I think it's all the drink up his head. When I realize, he's feeling my torso up, ok now what's wrong with him…

"Finn"

"Peeta, I want you-"

"But you said, I mean the other day-" He puts a finger on my mouth

"Forget about that, I got over it" And laughs, or actually tries, but he ends up in some weird laugh. This is so not Finnick, all the drink got up his head, sober Finnick wouldn't do this, neither would want to actually feel me up. As I'm making things up, I feel his hand down there

"Finnick you're drunk"

"I want you" I check the time 2 am

"Madge's dad will come round now"

"I don't care" And starts rubbing where he had put his hand. I gently move it away

"Finnick you're drunk-" And I'm saved by the Madge

"Peeta my dad's outside"

"Ok"

"That Katniss girl is really nice"

"She is"

"Is he-" She says while pointing at Finnick

"Yes, he's drunk" And a Katniss appears

"Hey y'all" I tell her she's drunk and between she and I, we take him outside to Mr. Undersee's car

"Good night everyone" He looks in a very good mood. Both of the Undersees' chauffeurs are there to take the cars. We leave Katniss and Finnick at Finnick's. Then Mr. Undersee leaves me at home

"Good night Mr. Undersee, bye Madge"

I open my house's door evading any noise so my mom doesn't wake up. Up in my room, I take a nice hot shower and go to sleep…

When I wake up it's almost 10 am, I guess my mom is off to work already. I go downstairs and in the dining table find a note saying she's off to work and that my breakfast is left in the kitchen. I go to the kitchen, take my breakfast, and while I'm eating I hear that someone is ringing. I go get it, and imagine who is it. Nope, you guessed wrong, it's Finnick (lol ok bad joke).

"Hey Peeta…" He doesn't look me in the eyes, looks like he needs to say something.

"Hey Finn, c'mon in" He comes in and when I turn after closing the door I find he's eying me up-I'm wearing a very tight shirt and tight boxers, not the right clothes combination for the moment-I grab his hand an take him to my room.

"Wait me a sec, imma go brush my teeth"

"Ok" He says and sits in my bed. After brushing my teeth I'm back at my room. I find him having some kind of argument with himself

"Hey" He doesn't answer, he looks like he's ashamed of something, but I just don't know what it is.

"Peeta I'm sorry" and a tear runs thru his cheek. Is he like breaking up with me or thing?

"What is it?" I sound desperate-Don't do this to me Odair, please-

"Last night I started touching you"

"Oh that's it"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing" He's a particle away from breaking, he's so sensitive, cute. I wipe his tear

"It's ok"

"No, I shouldn't have done that and I'm immensely sorry" I hug him and he breaks, I keep saying its ok. A moment later he stops crying and I wipe his tears

"I have to tell you something" Now he looks dead serious

"Anything, what is it"

"About me not wanting to have sex with you" Curiosity burns me, before I'm able to respond, he says

"I really want it, and me yesterday were my instincts-"

Now I don't understand a single thing

"Only 2 persons know what I'm about to tell you"

"Ok" He takes a deep breath and starts

"The reason why I don't wanna have sex is… is…" Say it! I'm dying

"I was raped as a kid" WHAT, did he… this was worse than everything I had imagined. Who could have done that to Finnick, MY Finnick

"What where who when" He takes another deep breath and continues

"When I was 8 years old my mom got married with a man who seemed the perfect person. Even I liked him at first, they got married and one day, not long after I started taking him as a father, he took me to his van, tied my hands and feet and blindfolded me. At first I wasn't scared at all, because I though this man wouldn't do anything to hurt me. How wrong I was. Next, when he took the blindfold off, I saw we were in a warehouse in the middle of the nothing. He grabbed me, still tied up, to a room, put me in the bed, closed the door and locked it. Next he got naked and undressed me. Then he took me from behind without any kind of protection or thing, and he fucked me like he wanted to break me. He hurt me in more ways than physically that day. After this happened, he blackmailed me so I wouldn't tell anyone about this. But I took some courage and told my mom, then he was taken to jail-" His voice broke. That was terrible, how could this fucking person do this to him. I hugged him and heard him sobbing

"Where is that man now?"

"Hopefully still in jail" I feel tears running to my shirt. I won't let go of him, never.

"It's ok now" I know he just says that to apparent being strong about this. I hold him harder

"I know it's ok now, now I've found you" Me? I don't get it sorry. It's like he reads my mind cuz he answers

"You're the first person I've fallen in love with. And it's crazy because we've known each other for such a short time, I may sound stupid" I let go of the hug to kiss him and let him know I love him too, that we're crazy together

"In my past relationships, I was never in love, if what I feel for you is love" Of everyone in the planet, he chose me, he chose to love me, he decided to give all his perfection to me

"Now I want to ask you for something, but if you don't want it it's ok…"

"Anything" I press my lips against his to taste him

"I think, that if you and I… you know… I may get over this memories that chase me" Is he asking me to have sex with me?

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Finn, I'd do anything for you" Before he says nothing, I kiss him and rub his pecs, perfect* pecs, he's feeling me up too. I put my hands inside his shirt, and finally get to rub his nipples

"Nghhhh" I catch the rest of the moan with my mouth. I take his shirt off and take mine off too. Like a kid who is discovering something new, his hands are everywhere, unable to get enough. I make him lay on the bed, and I get in top of him, rubbing our erections together

"Nghhhh… Peeta oh… feels so… good" I move my hips rhythmically while I kiss him, and while he feels me up.

"Please, take… it… off" His voice is filled with lust. I take off my boxers, and he just looks down there. His eyes are wide, looking like I was that big Christmas gift which is the best you get among every of them. I take his jeans and boxers off to find a thick, long dick already drooling some pre-cum.

**Thanks for reading, as I said before review if you want me to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter (yay) :D. I was thinking on dropping this story, but naw. Hope you like this chapter, I wrote it yesterday (today or whatever you call it) at 2 a.m. If you've read the mortal instruments and/or the infernal devices, and like *Coffs* Guys getting sexy together ;) Be sure to check my other fanfics, bet you'll like 'em. Please review, I need to know if anyone is keeping track of this story *Sighs* And if you do, know that I love you :* And one last thing, feel free to PM me for whatever reason you have, I'm nice to everyone :3**

**Warning: M/M very graphic explicit content, don't read if not your thing. I warned you, ok? When I say very graphic I really mean it *Shrugs* **

* * *

_Previously: "Please, take… it… off" His voice was filled with lust. I take off my boxers, and he just looks down there. His eyes are wide, looking like I was that big Christmas gift which is the best you get among every of them. I take his jeans and boxers off to find a thick, long dick already drooling some pre-cum._

For some time I just stand there looking at him with my mouth forming a perfect 'O' He's so perfect, MY Finnick. I lean to kiss his lips while stroking his dick, he parts his lips to let my tongue inside, I explore every inch of his mouth with my tongue tasting him, his taste of cherry, I find my cock jerking with excitement at this. I rub the head of his dick using his pre-cum as a lubricant to add some pleasure as I jerked him off; I knew in a second he was sensitive there, because he started moaning very provocatively. I moved to his neck, kissing, licking and lightly nibbling from time to time

"Do you like that?" I ask whispering between a lick and a nibble

"Mghh… yes Peeta… so good" I grin and move down to his nipples, what I was crazy to do. I suck on his nipples while pumping his cock

"Tell me if you don't like what I'm doing, ok?" He smiles innocently and tenderly and answers me a slight "Yes" And I resume working on his nipples, licking and sucking

"Oh… yess… I never knew they would be so… sensible" He moans, and I try another thing, I nibble lightly on one of his nipples, nibble and suck, I feel his cock throb wildly on my hand, which makes me feel really aroused. When I've toyed enough with his nipples, I take a look at them: red, throbbing and erected. I kiss my way down his body slowly, from his pecs to his perfectly built abs, where I spend some time hypnotized. When I'm down his navel, I make my way down his happy trail with my tongue as slowly as I can, from time to time he opens his eyes, flushes and closes them again

"Peeta faster…" I hesitate

"Finn, believe me, just loose yourself in my tongue" He moans cutely, and I feel his body relax notably. When I'm on the other top of his trail, I lower my face to meet his dick, big, fat and throbbing screaming for some attention. I kiss its head and lick it repetitively; Finnick's moans uncontrollably loud trying to tell me something

"OH! YES! MGHH! UH!" Finnick was out of breath, panting, and we were just starting…

"Peeta… UH! Suck UH! Me OH!" I smirk, place a last kiss on the tip of his cock and swallow it, pumping it inside and wrapping it with my tongue. Finnick's overly excited moans only make me want to give him more. I reach for the lube bottle in the drawers next to my bed, put some in my fingers and caress his thighs; I feel he is getting goose bumps at my touch. I turn him until he is resting on his side and move my lubricated hand to his ass while sucking him hard, when I move my fingers to his entrance I feel him stiffen nervously, I look up at him and say

"Finn, baby, I love you, I won't hurt you" His nervous gaze relaxes a little bit, and so does his body, I take this as a green light and start massaging his little pink entrance. I stop sucking and keeping the massage, ask

"Do you like that?" When he nods I can't help but smirk, again I make him turn, now to rest on his back, then make him pull and open his legs to show his ass wide open, I wanna spank him so bad, but I won't, I'd just scare him off. I take the lube bottle and literally bath my whole hand with it, slowly and resuming the suck off I slide a finger inside of him, feeling him shiver at the intrusion, he wasn't very tight to someone who can be considered a 'virgin', so I slid my finger out and tried with sliding 2 fingers inside, as slow as I could

"Finn, if it hurts you have to tell me"

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels… weird" The corner of his lip twitches and I know what he's referring to… When I have my fingers knuckle-deep inside of him, slowly I try to scissor, as he keeps moaning, guess it doesn't hurt him at all, while trying to open him, I touch something with my middle finger and I feel his whole body jerk, he moaned with all the life he had, and I can swear he even came a bit on my mouth

"OH PEETA! WHAT WAS THAT? DO IT AGAIN PLEASE!" His prostate, I touched it, well I know where it is, now make good use of it. As I kept stretching him, I made sure to touch his prostate as much as I could

"OH YES! MGHH! YES!" When I think he's open enough, I dare to try a third finger I slide the three fingers inside, scissoring from the beginning, when I look up at him, I realize he's watching me like waiting for something, right his prostate, just wait until my dick hits it baby. With now three fingers stretching and stimulating his prostate, plus a nice blowjob, he's moaning as loud and sexual enough to make me want to push my dick inside of him, sadly he's not open enough for that yet, but he is to get a fourth finger inside. I slide the three former fingers and my thumb inside of him to keep stretching. After a good 10 minutes of opening, prostate stimulation and a wet blowjob I feel he's open enough, they say 4 fingers are nothing compared to a dick, but those are those virgin chics that think they know everything about dicks, four fingers scissoring are enough preparation, again, I slide my fingers out, stand up and take a condom out of one of my drawers. With my dick rock-hard, I stand in from of Finnick, and slowly put on the condom, knowing he is enjoying the show, take the lube and putting some in my hand I stroke my dick, or in this case the condom, Finnick blushes tenderly at the sight, which makes me grin. I take him by the hips and pull him to the edge of the bed, put his legs on my shoulders and while kissing on of his thighs I say in the best soothing tone I have

"This can hurt a bit but look me in the eyes, it helps" He nods and relaxes, with the help of my fingers, I open his buttcheeks and his entrance and very slowly I try to push my dick inside of him, I note that he took the blanket with both hands in fists, probably waiting for it to hurt. When my dick is already halfway in I notice he's panting, I ask worried

"Does it hurt honey?" He flushes

"Um… no" I caress his thighs and keep making my way in, when I'm all the way inside I wait him to have some kind of reaction, which is none except of an uneasy look, after a little while he says

"Peeta, can you… move? Please…" Right, he must be feeling very uncomfortable, I pull out not so slow and push back inside hitting his prostate, something he praises with a powerful moan. I keep on thrusting inside of him faster and faster hitting his prostate as hard as I can, when he moves his hand to pump his dick, I caress his arm as to say 'Let me' he understands and moves his hand away, and with my hand, that still dripping lube, I vigorously pump his dick. Now he's moaning like a madman, actually moaning and grunting, obviously unable to keep himself from it, I keep thrusting inside of him, now as fast as I can, trying to jerk him off at the same pace. After a little time Finnick is already leaking pre-cum like crazy and the muscles in his entrance start to contract deliciously on my dick, and I know he's near the edge

"MGHH! OH PEETA! OH! MGHH!" I keep on thrusting and start getting very near climax myself

"MGHH! UH! OH! I THINK I'M GONNA… PEEETTAAAAA!" He cums screaming my name, and ejaculates more or less 8 powerful streaks of semen, that paint his perfect torso of white. At the sight of this and hearing my name being said so climatic and sexual, I can't hold myself and cum, with a heaven-like sensation. I pull out of Finnick, toss the condom God-knows-where in my room and collapse next to him; we both struggle to a comfortable position and embrace

"That was perfect," He says in a whisper

"Did I hurt you?" I can't hide my worried tone

"No, it all was amazing" He says trying to soothe me "I love you"

"I love you too Finn" I say and I lean to kiss him

"I was thinking," he says when the kiss breaks "getting rid of the fear of having sex, makes me feel like a hole inside of me has been filled" He presses his lips lightly against mines "And I'm glad it was you who filled it" I was going to say something, but before I can, he moves his head to rest on my chest and falls asleep. I play with his hair a bit, but then exhaustion takes me and I fall asleep as well…

I'm awaken by the sound of someone coming into the house, I turn my head to check the time to see it's 6:30 p.m., it must be my mom, I cautiously untangle from Finnick, trying to not wake him up, and seeing that I'm naked I get dressed. Stretching I go down the stairs to find my mom

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey! Is your boyfriend still home?"

"Yea, he's upstairs"

"Tell him I said hi"

"You're going out?" She hesitates

"Well, yes, but guess why" She grins like a pedophile and I know

"Omg you have a date?"

"Yes!"

"Oh gawd who is it?" I say grinning and elbowing her

"It's my boss"

"From work?"

"Yes, he asked me out today but I had already caught him before drooling for me" Says my mother pridefully, and I roll my eyes

"What's his name btw?"

"Haymitch"

"You're going now?"

"Nope, I need to change clothes" She said and rushed to her room. My mom was always dating someone, she was really pretty and curvy for someone her age (near 40) so there were always men drooling for her, still she has never found someone to be serious with, which was sometimes a pity, my tummy groaned, well convenient I guess. I called the pizza, guess Finnick will be hungry when he wakes up as well, when I ended the call my mom appeared in a short, strapless dress and 6 inches heels, some people were jealous of my mom, and in these moments I know why, she kissed me good night and told me to tell Finnick that if he wanted to sleep here today, it was ok. When she left, I realized this was the first boyfriend my mom likes for real. *Flashback. * My ex-boyfriend was called Cato, he is someone I have in my black list btw; my mom wouldn't let him sleep here, nor let me sleep at his place and things like that. It's not that Cato wasn't nice to her; she just didn't like him, or my other exes, now that I remember we broke up a year ago, and I don't even remember why. I hear the bell ring and snap out of thoughts, the pizza. I go, take the pizza, and pay, as I'm putting the pizza in the dining table I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist, I turn and put my arms around his neck, to find he's only wearing boxers

"Hey, how did you sleep?" I ask and kiss him

"Very well" He says smirking, he moves his head "Is that pizza?"

"Yup"

"Oh dear god thank you, I am starving" I grin and take a sit, and he sits next to me. All we did the whole meal was stare at each other like retard, but I guess I'll never get bored of staring at him, and I think couples do these things or something

"I feel sticky" He says when we finish the pizza and are working on the colas, I move my gaze to his chest noticing the dry cum, I grin and ask

"Do you wanna take a shower with me?" He flushes

"Yes" After we clean the dishes and stuff I take his hand and we go together to my room. When I close my door, we make out passionately while taking the clothes off. I put the water on hot and we stand under the water spray kissing and fingering each other, I soap him up while he does the same to me, I have to admit I spent some extra time soaping his dick but don't blame me, wouldn't you? After that we go to the living room to watch some TV, a romantic movie was playing, and then we went to sleep, well sleep more…

The sound of the alarm woke me and Finnick up, from a very comfortable spooning, damn school. We both changed into normal clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Downstairs my mom was preparing breakfast in her pj's; we said good morning and sat to eat. When we were ready, my mom took us to school; she dropped us there and drove back home probably to get some more sleep. When we entered school I asked Finnick if we had the same class right now, but we hadn't, he had PE and I had history, when I was about to wave him goodbye, he kissed me and walked to the gym, startled I stood there shocked for about a minute and noticed everyone was staring at me 'Fuck it' and went to look for Gale, Madge or both. I found both of them chatting on my locker. At the sight of me they grinned like idiots

"Hey you both"

"Omg is it true that you almost had sex with Finnick at the entrance of school?" Opening my locker I roll my eyes

"No, Madge, he just kissed me"

"Tresh texted me saying that someone saw you making out in the bathroom with him"

"I'm really worried on how information goes in this school," We all laughed

"Now everyone knows you're dating super-hot-Finnick who is desired by pretty much everyone and guess what?"

"Homophobic Jesus freaks having heart attacks?"

"Don't be stupid Peeta, those only exist in movies, you're like super popular now"

"Just for dating Finnick?"

"Duh, yes"

"Um yes," Said Gale clearly not paying attention

"Popular how?"

"I talked to Clove and other girls and you're officially on the hottie list"

"I am?"

"They pretty much want to rape you" Said Gale

"Ew" I shivered, Clove was the actual girlfriend of Cato

"No man, that's good, just imagine Clove and Glimmer in your room-"

"Ew" I cut him off, no need to imagine those things. Clove and Glimmer were the most popular girls in the school, not that I cared, they were really stuck up and bitchy but hot, or well, that's what everyone says

"So yay, I'm in the hottie list"

"It's not just 'yay', when you're in that list everyone wants to date you"

"I'm already dating Finnick, so it's no use" When we were talking I could notice guys and girls checking me out, some passed and waved at me provocatively, I just ignored them

"Man, everyone's like throwing themselves at you" I roll my eyes

"Such tools" The bell rang and we went to class, history. History was one of those subjects no one cared about, mostly because you always got a good grade even if you didn't do anything, so everyone took it as a sleep and relax period. The bell woke me up and remembered I had chemistry. On chemistry I sat next to Finnick, funny things is that I didn't still knew who he hanged out with at school

"With Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. They're really nice"

"You mean you hang out with the populars?" He smiled innocently

"Yea I guess"

"Any of them has, um, _tried_ something with you?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking"

"But there is a lot of people who always stare at me, I don't know why" How could he be so naïve?

"Would you freak out if I told you I dated Cato?" He looked at me with some emotion I couldn't decipher and asked

"You dated?"

"Yea"

"Long ago?"

"A year ago"

"Oh" He took my hand "Why did you break up?" I tried to remember and finally could

"We had a year or so dating, but I don't think it was dating-dating, we never did things in public always like in secret, we never had a real date, we would never hold hands or kiss in public, at the time he was trying hard to go into the populars, I guess he was ashamed of dating a guy, so one day he came to my house and told me we had to break up, at that time he didn't give me a reason, but the next day I found out he'd started to date Clove and had gotten really popular. I literally felt my heart shatter and break, not that he had left me for a stuck up bitch, he didn't care to leave me, we never talked again, but I'm 100% sure he never felt something real for me, he only used me" Finnick gasped the whole story

"That… that's terrible!"

"Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair if you do not stop talking I'll throw you out"

"Yes Mr. Cray" At lunchtime Madge, Gale and I sat in our table, and I saw Finnick go to the popular table, I guess I never gave a shit about the populars that I hadn't noticed Finnick

"I can't believe Finnick gets along with those" I say sounding clearly disgusted

"They've stuck together since Finnick came here, just that you never notice things"

"Yo, Finnick is calling you" I turn I see that he is in fact calling me to that table

"Omg go and tell us what they're talking about"

"No, sorry I hate that people"

"No, sorry I hate that people" Says Madge mocking me "Go!"

"FINE" I burst, take my food and walk to the popular table, that was nothing but a table, just in case you though it was something special. I sat between Finnick and Glimmer; Finnick kisses me and holds my hand, Glimmer starts

"Did you know you guys are now like the perfect couple? Everyone is like talking about you" I snort and try to look annoyed, Finnick answers kindly

"Really? That's great I think" They kept talking but I didn't pay attention, I was busy with my food, from time to time they asked me things like

"It's cool isn't it" or "Don't you love that?" or other things by the style, I only nodded and smiled hypocritically

"I need to go get some more ketchup" Said Marvel "Would you come with me Finnick?" He nodded and went with him to get some ketchup, still focused on my food, I hadn't noticed that Cato and Clove were making out and that Glimmer had a hand caressing my thigh, when I noticed I stiffened and heard her say

"It's a pity you think you are gay and taken, you and I could have so much fun together" I take her hand and move it away from my thigh

"I don't _think_ I'm gay, I _am_ gay," I say stating a point, she puts her hand in my crotch and I move it away quickly

"Well that's a pity," She says in a knockoff sex symbol voice. Finnick and Marvel come back and we act like nothing happened. When I'm finished I say

"Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom" Cato offers to go with me and with a fake smile I nod. In the bathroom, I wash my hands and notice Cato is awkwardly close, when I'm drying them, Cato pins me to the wall, grabs my crotch and tries to kiss me, I push him away as hard as I can

"What the hell was that!?" I say unable to conceal the rage in my voice

"Don't tell me you don't like it"

"What?"

"I know you like me"

"Fuck you Cato"

"Want to fuck me?" I grunt in frustration

"As long as I remember you broke up with me, if what we had can be classified as a relationship, always hiding because you were ashamed of me" He puts his finger on my mouth

"But that was before, now everybody thinks this gay stuff is cool"

"Bitch" Again he kisses me getting me pinned on the wall, and I push him away

"Aren't you and Clove going out?" I say with disgust

"Yea, but I can dump her"

"You're a mother-" I can't finish my insult because he kisses me again and takes my crotch, as I'm trying to push him away, the door opens, and Finnick comes in. His face turns blank at the sight of Cato molesting me

"Peeta…" He says with a mix of disbelief and disgust, and before I can say anything he walks out. Anger takes me and I throw a punch at Cato's face

"FUCK YOU! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" He grins idiotically, and I feel a tear run through my cheek. No, don't cry in front of this asshole, I take a deep breath and ask him

"Why?"

"Because I like you," He answers in a wannabe-master seducer-voice

"No you don't, now please can you tell me why are you molesting me?"

"I'm not molesting you, I'm remembering the things we used to do together," He says almost purring, I make a disgust face

"You never felt anything for me…" I manage to say in a flat voice

"Of course I felt something for you! You were the first person I ever dated!"

"You were always ashamed of me, 'What will the populars say if they know I'm dating a guy?'"

"But not anymore-"

"SHUT UP! OK? ALL YOU DO IS TALK YOUR BULLSHIT, WHILE MY BOYFRIEND THINKS I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

"Just tell him it was just me"

"You don't get it, he's too naïve to understand some things, and this is one of them"

"You could always leave him for me" He says while cupping my face, I jerk away wanting to spit on his face

"Fuck you Cato, you're the same jerk from before" And I go out the bathroom, and walk to Madge and Gale just for when bell rings. When I tell them what just happened, I'm on the edge of tears of frustration

"That asshole doesn't know what he just got into!"

"It's ok Gale, he doesn't deserve your time" He shakes his head, and before he could reply Madge asks

"What now?"

"What now what?"

"With Finnick, I mean you totally have to tell him that dickhead was molesting you, and that you were trying to push away"

"I don't know if he'll believe me"

"Do you even know what you'll tell him?" Says Gale finishing his juice

"No," I take a deep breath "And that's what I'm most afraid of" Without saying anything else we go into class.

* * *

**Here was the 5****th**** chapter, I really, really, really, really, really hope you liked it, it took me more that an hour n a half to write. Please tell me if you like the sex scene, it's the first time I write one in 1****st**** person and it wasn't easy, tell me what you didn't like about it so I can make a better one if I continue this story. The angst-angst-weird-molesting part was an imaginative last resource, I though about it and why not? I know I leave you, if there's anyone reading, on a cliffhanger but we ran out of coffee and I got sleepy. Please, don't forget to check on my other fanfics and to review :* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys c: Hope you like this chapter it's really short but I guess sentimental, I really enjoyed writing it, so I really, really hope you like it. Feel free to review or PM me c:**

* * *

What the fuck am I supposed to do? Finnick should hate me by now, and even if I tell him a thousand times what really happened he won't believe me, or worse he'll be too angry to even want to talk to me. The worst part is, I'm not even sure who to hate, dickhead-Cato or myself. I want to run to his house and apologize, a million times if I need to, but I still have like 3 hours more of school. But now that I think about it school is not as important as Finnick, decided, school can wait. I literally rum to Finnick's house and after a good 20 minutes of running, it hits me, what am I going to tell him? I think it through a minute, two, 10 and I have it; I change directions to my house. When I'm home I rush to my room and look for it, where, where, where? I look everywhere in my room, it's not there, not in the attic either, that just leaves the basement. I run down the basement and there it is, I hurriedly make a stop in the kitchen to clean it on my way out to Finnick's house. After more or less half an hour I'm there, I make my way to the backyard, don't ask me how I just do, and take a deep breath, clear my throat, and start singing while playing my old guitar

_Stay for tonight_

_If you want to_

_I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of,_

_as I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

I feel a lump in my throat start to grow and my eyes to get watery

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

The window in Finnick's room opens and I see a red eyed sobbing Finnick looking at me in shock, I wipe my eyes and continue

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

When I look at him I notice he started to cry again which sends me there to and I find myself crying as well

"Finn baby I love you so much, that wasn't me, I swear, it was all Cato, I'd never do something like that to you I love you too much, please believe me, you're my everything" I manage to say between sobs, I wipe my eyes and when I look back up he isn't there and the window is closed, way to go, I probably made it worse. When I'm fully resigned and about to go the back door of the house opens and a crying Finnick comes running to my arms, I drop my guitar and hold him tightly, we cry together for a while

"I love you Peeta please don't leave me"

"I swear I won't" I kiss him tenderly to make him know it's going to be ok

"I just… I'm so sorry Peeta, back there I just-" I silence him with a kiss

"You have nothing to apologize for, I know what you saw but it was not me, it was him"

"I shouldn't have reacted like that though"

"It's ok"

"It's not, I should've stayed and asked what was going on"

"Don't worry about it now, I love you and it's ok"

"I love you too, the second I saw you and Cato together I just felt my heart wither and burn, I just ran here by instinct and cried because I though I'd lost you"

"I love you and I'd never change you for Cato or anybody, you're my one and only" I notice tears running down his cheeks again

"Finn don't cry it's ok" He sobs and smiles

"It's not that, just that song was beautiful" I smile and kiss him

"I though you might like it" I say while wiping his tears

"I love it, but not as much as I love you"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course silly" He says and squeezes me, we stay like that for a couple minutes until he takes my hand and takes me to his room

"Do you want to like, um, go out to do something?" He looks at me with interest

"Something like…?"  
"I don't know maybe the movies?" He smiles flirtatiously

"I though we could… um, do you know what? Nevermind the movies sounds nice" Oh, so that's what he wants, I grin to myself innerly

"Now that I remember there are no good movies on"

"Oh"

"Maybe we could do something else"

"Like?"

"I don't know something you want to do"

"Well I really like ice skating and-"

"No more to say, ice skating it is" He hugs me and whispers to my ear

"I think ice skating is pretty romantic, and you know after it we could you know" I grin from ear to ear

"That'd be nice" I whisper back and lick his earlobe, he turns instantly red and looks away, so cute

* * *

**Show some love and review :3**


End file.
